You're Not the Boss Anymore
by celrock
Summary: 5-year-old Angelica is starting kindergarten, and she soon realizes, that she's not at preschool anymore, where she was the big kid in class. There are other kids, bigger than her, including a huge, mean, bully, fifth grader, Jeffery Wilcock, who finally gives Angelica a taste of her own medicine. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

You're Not the Boss Anymore

Summary: 5-year-old Angelica is starting kindergarten, and she soon realizes, that she's not at preschool anymore, where she was the big kid in class. There are other kids, bigger than her, including a huge, mean, bully, fifth grader, Jeffery Wilcock, who finally gives Angelica a taste of her own medicine. What will happen?

Editional Notes: New character Jeffery Wilcock is introduced, as well as his friends, Larry and Buzz, Jeffery's dad Linnard, Principal Brown at the elementary school, and Angelica and Susie's kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Lindaberry.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters.

It was lunch recess on the first day of school, when Angelica and Susie are swinging on the swings.

"So, how do you like kindergarten Angelica?" Susie asked.

"Uh, it's alright. It beats spending all afternoon with those dumb preschoolers." Angelica answered snobbishly.

"What are you talking about Angelica? I for one miss hanging out with your cousin Tommy and his little friends, but I do like our new teacher Mrs. Lindaberry and all of the fun things we'll be doing in school." Susie replied with a smile.

"Yeah, and soon I'll be ruling the school just as I did with preschool last year." Added Angelica.

Just then, a rather large boy with black hair, wearing a dark blue shirt and brown pants comes up in front of Angelica on the swings, and stops her.

"That's my favorite swing pigtails, hand it over." Snapped the boy.

"Look mister, I was here first, and nobody makes fun of Angelica C Pickles hair, got it?" Angelica snapped, raising a fist to the boy.

"How old are you anyway, Goldylocks?" The boy asked.

"Uh… I'm 5 and in kindergarten." Angelica replied.

"Well, you otta know, I'm Jeffery Wilcock, fifth grader, and the boss of this school. Nobody messes with me, understand? So get off my swing and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened." Snapped Jeffery.

"Uh… Ok." Angelica answered in a nervous tone of voice, as she got off the swing and ran towards the big toy on the other side of the playground, Susie following close behind her.

Later, while on the big toy, Angelica is walking across this bridge that seperates the two ends of the toy, when Jeffery and his friends, and Larry, a redheaded boy wearing a green and black striped shirt and blue jeans, and Buzz, who has purple curly hair and is wearing a white Buzz Lightyear T-shirt approach the toy.

"What this fellows, I'm a professional wrestler." Said Jeffery as he approached the big toy and climbed up the stairs that led to the bridge.

"Oh look who it is, it's pigtails." Snapped Jeffery as he approached Angelica.

"Listen buster, you may have gotten your swing back but there's no way I'm giving up my spot on this toy." Snapped angelica.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that." Barked Jeffery, as he picked up Angelica by her pigtails, and starts twirling her around in the air, throwing her off of the toy, and making her land face down on the woodchips down below.

Angelica starts to cry, as she stands up to reveal a huge cut on her face, blood dripping everywhere. By this time, Jeffery and his friends have run off so as to not get caught. Mrs. Lindaberry sees what has happened and rushes over to see about Angelica.

"What happened?" Asked Mrs. Lindaberry.

"That big kid Jeffery, he threw me off of the big toy." Angelica answered in between sobs.

"I don't see anybody Angelica." Answered Mrs. Lindaberry as she looked around to see a few other kindergarteners up on the big toy.

"But let's get you inside to the nurse." Mrs. Lindaberry continued, as she took Angelica's hand and led her into the school.

Later on that afternoon, Charlotte and Angelica arrive at the park, Angelica now has stitches in her face where she was wounded earlier. They spot Aunty Celeste and Taffy on a bench.

"So glad to have run into you here. Look, I need you to watch Angelica this afternoon while I attend a meeting that had to be pushed back because poor Angelica here got hurt on the playground on her first day of kindergarten." Said Charlotte.

"No problem, we'd be glad to watch her." Replied Aunty Celeste.

"And I'll be happy to drive Angelica home later when we're finished at the park." Taffy added, getting her guitar out of its case.

"Drop her off at Stu and Didi's, we're having dinner there tonight," Said Charlotte.

"And don't let." Just then, Charlotte is interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She picks it up.

"Hello Jonahon," She says into the phone walking away from the group. Just then, Angelica spots Zack, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil in a sandbox and heads over to them.

"What happened to your face?" Chuckie asked Angelica, pointing at her stitches.

"Nothing I'm gonna tell you dummies about." Angelica answered back rudely.

"Where are grape head and drool boy anyway?" Angelica asked.

"Tommy threw up in the water table." Replied Phil.

"It was neat!" Exclaimed Lil.

"Guys, I don't think it was a lot of fun for Tommy. He didn't feel good and had to go home and missed our nature walk." Said Chuckie.

"I even picked some beautiful flowers on our nature walk to help him feel better." Chuckie added, getting the flowers out of his Dummi Bears backpack.

"Well I'm going there for dinner, I guess I can give them to Tommy for you." Angelica answered, taking the flowers from Chuckie.

"You'd do that?" Chuckie asked.

"After what I've been through today, it's the least I can do." Angelica said with a sigh.

"Wow why are you being so nice to us?" Asked Kimi.

"Well, if you little preschoolers must know, I got hurt today on account of a big kid named Jeffery. He hurt my face on account that I wear pigtails." Angelica snapped.

"Oh my gosh, I'm very sorry." Kimi said.

"Yeah, and if I don't find some way to avoid this kid, he's gonna beat me up forever." Replied Angelica.

"Hey, why don't you just change the style of your hair." Replied Zack.

"for once you dummies got a great idea! And, come to think of it, I am in kindergarten now, a grown up kid, and grown ups don't wear pigtails." Said Angelica.

"So, does this mean you're gonna be nice to us from now on?" Chuckie asked.

"Get real!" Snapped Angelica, as she punched Chuckie in the stomach, knocking him down into the sandbox, causing him to start crying.

"Hey, why did you hurt my brother he did nothing to you." Said Kimi, standing up in the sandbox and heading over to help Chuckie up. Just then, Taffy and Aunty Celeste came over.

"Were you being mean to the minis again?" Taffy asked.

"Uh… no, we were just… playing a game." Angelica replied.

"I think we'd better get going and take everyone home." Said Aunty Celeste, rounding up the kids.

"Yeah, and I'd better get Angelica to her aunt didi and uncle Stu's, I've got band rehearsal in an hour." Taffy replied, taking Angelica's arm and leading her out of the park.

Later on at tommy and Dil's house, Angelica is in the living room, watching Cynthia PI on the couch when dil enters the room and changes the channel to The Goober Show.

"Hey! You change it back mister I was watching that." Snapped Angelica.

"No, it's my turn to watch TV." Dil replied.

"Well, I might let you watch TV if you go get me some cookies." Said Angelica.

Dil walks off to the kitchen only to find the cookie jar is too high for him to reach. He returns, Angelica, spotting Dil, empty handed, looks angrier than ever, gritting her teeth together and growling.

"Sorry Angelica, the cookies are too high for me to reach." Said Dil sadly.

"Then go get your brother to get them for me, he's tall enough to reach the cookie jar now." Barked Angelica.

"Why don't you get them yourself? Besides, Tommy came home sick from school and mommy said not to bother him." Dil replied.

Just then, tommy walks into the living room, his hands holding his stomach.

"How are you feeling tommy?" Dil asked.

Tommy let out a huge moan as he sat down on the floor in front of the TV. Angelica walks over to him.

"Ah, just the man I'm looking for." Angelica said, coming up behind tommy.

"Angelica, leave him alone, he really doesn't feel good." Dil said from the couch.

"go get me some cookies, now!" Angelica shouted at tommy. Before tommy could answer, Didi calls everyone in for dinner from the kitchen.

At dinner, Angelica, her dad, Stu, didi, tommy and Dil are all seated around the table. Everyone has plates of spaghetti in front of them except for tommy who has a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Everyone is eating their spaghetti, but tommy sits there, staring at his bowl of soup, looking pailer than ever.

"How thoughtful of Chuckie to give tommy these beautiful flowers from their nature walk today that tommy had to miss." Didi said happily, looking at the bouquet of flowers, sitting in the middle of the table.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Angelica asked Tommy.

Tommy shook his head, continuing to stare at the bowl. Just then, Angelica picks up the bowl and throws it in tommy's face. Dil throws his plate of spaghetti at Angelica, and the three of them, start having a food fight.

"Children! Stop it!" Didi shreaked over all of the loud noise and fighting. Drew pulls Angelica aside.

"Go sit in the living room young lady." Drew snapped, dragging Angelica away from the table.

"But daddy it wasn't my fault." Angelica screamed.

Later on after dinner, Stu, Didi and Drew are sitting around the table having coffee and dessert.

"Is something bothering Angelica?" Didi asked.

"Charlotte called and told me Angelica had a bad first day of school." Drew replied.

"Hmmm, maybe it would be best if Angelica is home schooled." Muddered Stu.

"Now Stu, according to Lipchitz, attending school is important for boosting a child's social skills, creativity, and work ethic. It's especially important in the early years of preschool and kindergarten." Didi explained.

"Yeah well I just hope we can get to the bottom of this and change Angelica's behavior." Said Drew.

"We'd better be going, it's almost Angelica's bedtime." Added Drew, getting up from the table to leave.

And this, ends chapter 1. What will happen the next day? We'll find out, in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's the next morning, and Angelica is getting dressed for school. She pulls her hair back into a pink ponytail like her moms, and puts on some blue jeans and her new pink Cynthia t-shirt, with a picture of Cynthia on the front and sparkly glitter.

"Oh boy Cynthia, look at how grown up I am. There's no way that dumb old Jeffery kid can ruin my day now." Said Angelica, smiling at herself in the mirror as she talked to her Cynthia doll, who was sitting on her dresser.

"Angelica, it's time to go." Yelled Drew from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming daddy." Answered Angelica as she grabbed her purple Cynthia backpack and headed out of her room.

Later that morning at morning recess, Susie and Angelica were on the teter-totter on the playground, talking.

"Where are your pigtails?" Susie asked.

"I'm a grown up kid, and grown ups, don't wear pigtails." Angelica answered.

"I like your Cynthia shirt. I have one just like it, except mine is purple." Added Susie happily.

Just then, Jeffery walks up to Angelica and Susie on the teter-totter.

"Well well well, look who it is." Said Jeffery, sending an evil glare in Angelica's direction.

"What do you want?" Angelica asked rudely.

"I want you to do me a little favor." Jeffery answered.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Asked Angelica.

"You go into the cafeteria and get me some cookies." Barked Jeffery.

"Hey, you leave my friend alone." Susie snapped.

"Susie Carmichael? The winner of the Young and Young at Heart Talent Show 2 years ago?" Jeffery asked.

"Yeah that's me, and I don't appreciate you hurting my friend." Said Susie.

"Well maybe you'd like this!" Snapped Jeffery, punching Susie in the face. Susie started to cry and ran towards the school looking for Mrs. Lindaberry.

"So, Goldylocks, how about those cookies? Huh?" Jeffery asked encouragingly.

"Uh… Ok, I'll go get your dumb cookies." Said Angelica hesitantly as she got off the teter-totter and headed into the school cafeteria. She spied the cookies out on the trays for lunch. As she approached the counter and began to reach up towards the cookies, a hand is on her shoulder, pulling her away.

"Young lady, those cookies are for lunchtime." Said a cafeteria lady.

"But… But… I'm hungry!" Angelica cried.

"I'm sorry, let's get you back outside with your class at recess." Continued the cafeteria lady, walking Angelica out the door. Jeffery spies the empty handed Angelica.

"I see you failed to get my cookies. Well, I should have known, you're nothing but a kindergarten baby." Griped Jeffery. Before Angelica could reply, the bell rang, so she ran away as fast as she could and joined up with her class who was heading inside.

Later on that day after lunch, the kindergarten class had just returned from recess.

"Everybody get out your towels for rest time. After that, we'll head to art class where you will get to start on your special projects with another class." Said Mrs. Lindaberry.

Angelica pulled out her pink Cynthia towel from her cubby and set it up on the floor. She lay down, closed her eyes, and had a dream where it was five years later. She was dressed in a graduation cap and gown, as well as a body cast.

"If you can come up here to get your deploma, provided Jeffery hasn't injured you that badly, Angelica Pickles." Announced a tall man wearing a gray suit at a podium. As Angelica walks up to grab her deploma, Jeffery, now the size of a house and dressed to look like a professional wrestler, picks up Angelica and throws her, causing her to fall into space. Angelica wakes up on her beach towel in a cold sweat.

"I'd better stop Jeffery before it's too late, and I know just what to do. Because nobody messes with Angelica C Pickles" Angelica thought to herself, half smiling.

Later on at art class, the kindergarteners sat around at tables, as the fifth graders walked into the room.

"Class, each one of you is going to partner up with a student from Miss FatLauna's fifth grade class, to work on an art project." Said the art teacher as she put art supplies out on to the table.

The fifth graders went around and each student partnered up with a kindergartner. There was no one left but Jeffery and Angelica.

"Oh look, it's goldilocks, we meet again." Said Jeffery, sitting in the empty chair across the table from Angelica.

"Let's just get on with it mister." Snapped Angelica, as she grabbed some paper from the center of the table.

"Oh yeah? Well, I think miss goldilocks is starting to lose her gold. Let's fix that, shall we?" Said Jeffery, as he picked up a bucket of green paint and poured it on to Angelica's new shirt.

"Hey! That's my new Cynthia shirt!" Shouted Angelica.

"Well you know what I call it? A mess!" Screamed Jeffery, as he picked up a container of blue paint and dumped it on Angelica's head.

"You little… You little… bleep bleep bleep." Screamed Angelica as she picked up a tub of glue and poured it all over Jeffery's face and front of his shirt.

"Angelica! I am shocked! I haven't heard you say that bad word since your Miss Caroll's Happy House audition." Said Susie.

"Yeah well, I don't care if I'm not suppose to say that word. Jeffery deserves it." Snapped Angelica.

"Oh yeah?" Jeffery yelled.

"Yeah!" Yelled Angelica

"Oh yeah?" Said Jeffery.

"Yeah!" Said Angelica at the top of her lungs, as she and Jeffery threw markers and crayons at one another.

Just then, the art teacher looks up from her desk to see what was going on.

"Angelica and Jeffery, head to the principal's office immediately." Said the art teacher.

"Oooh." Said the rest of the kindergarten and fifth grade class, as Jeffery and Angelica left the room.

Out in the hall.

"Bet you won't make it to the principal's office, miss second day of kindergarten baby." Snapped Jeffery.

"I'm not some dumb baby, I bet ya I'll get there before you do." Angelica snapped, running off down the hallway, Jeffery chasing after her.

Once at the principal's office, Principal Brown looks up to see Jeffery and Angelica, covered in glue and paint.

"What do we have here?" Asked Principal Brown.

"Just a kindergarten baby, ruinning my life. She started it." Snapped Jeffery.

"Did not." Yelled Angelica.

"Did too." Jeffery shouted back.

"I don't care who started it. Fighting is not allowed, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to notify your parents immediately." Said Principal Brown, as he picked up the phone to dial their parents.

He speaks with Angelica's parents and then to Jeffery's father, while Angelica and Jeffery sit on the other side of the room, looking miserable.

"Well it's settled then." Said Principal Brown as he hung up the phone.

"Tonight, we'll be having a little parent principal conference, to see if we can get to the bottom of this." Continued Principal Brown.

"But… But…" Said Angelica and Jeffery simultaneously.

"Now don't give me that. Jeffery, you've been in lots of fights in the five years you've been attending Doodle Dale Elementary School. It may be time for you to go elsewhere. And Angelica, I feel just terrible for you. Your second day of kindergarten and you're a mess! This isn't fair for a little girl as beautiful as you to have to go through this." Explained Principal Brown, putting a hand on Angelica's shoulder.

So, what will happen at the meeting? We'll find out, in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That evening, Drew, Charlotte, and Jeffery's dad Linnard, were sitting around a circle at Principal Brown's desk, with Principal Brown behind the desk.

"I've called this meeting because it appears your children are not getting along with one another." Said Principal Brown.

"I am concerned about Angelica. She hasn't been herself lately." Said Drew.

"Well, maybe it's about time you stop being a sweet daddy to your beautiful little princess and teach her how to behave in this world. It's a dark and cruel place, and fighting is the only way to get it." Said Linnard, standing up from his chair and pointing a fist at Drew, about ready to punch him.

"You sit down this instant." Said Principal Brown.

"I'll do nothing of the kind. That little blond headed girl had no right to be on my son's favorite swing." Argued Linnard.

"Excuse me, but I believe the playground is for everyone." Said Drew.

Just then, Charlotte's cell phone rings. She answers it.

"Jonahon this is not a good time, Drew and I are in a meeting with Angelica's principal." Charlotte whispered. Just then, Linnard reaches over, grabs the cell phone out of Charlotte's hand, and snaps it in half.

"Hey buster, you just broke my phone." Shouted Charlotte.

"Yeah well you shouldn't be having that here in the first place." Shouted Linnard.

"Excuse me sir but that phone is for work. Now I'm going to have to replace it." Charlotte yelled back.

"Quiet!" Yelled Principal Brown, standing up and putting his hands up. The parents sat down in silence.

"Now, I realize it isn't easy being parents, but violence is not the answer. Linnard, I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel your son Jeffery. He's been in several fights over the past 5 years at our school, and it's only getting worse. And Drew and Charlotte, I should apologize for you two having to go through your daughter getting into this terrible mess." Said Principal Brown.

Principal Brown continues to talk with the parents about the situation, while Jeffery and Angelica are out in the hall, listening from a distance. Jeffery is drawing on a pad of paper while Angelica watches a Cynthia PI DVD on her portable DVD player. Jeffery looks up from his drawing and turns towards Angelica.

"I'm sorry about everything." Said Jeffery in a sincere tone.

"Well, just don't do it again, ok?" Snapped Angelica.

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize here, there's no need for this Angelica." Snapped Jeffery.

Just then, the adults walk out into the hall and approach their children.

"Jeffery, say goodbye to Doodle Dale Elementary School." Said Linnard.

"But dad, this is where I've always gone to school." Replied Jeffery disappointingly.

"Principal Brown thinks you might be better off going to an alternative school, with people more like you." Replied Linnard.

"But what about my buddies, Larry and Buzz?" Asked Jeffery.

"You can still see them on the weekends. Now, we'd better be going, I have a wrestling match in twenty minutes." Said Linnard, taking Jeffery by the hand and leading him out of the building.

Later on that night, Angelica lies in bed, thinking about all of the times she wasn't nice to her cousins and their friends, followed by the awful treatment she received from Jeffery, and another flashback to the dream she had earlier that day, graduating from elementary school in a body cast. Returning to reality, she sat up in her bed, feeling sorry for herself, as she picked up Cynthia.

"Well Cynthia, after what I've been through the last two days, it's time the world meet a new Angelica Pickles." She whispered to her quietly.

The next day at lunch, Susie and Angelica sit next to one another at the cafeteria table. Angelica has her lunch in front of her, while Susie sits there in her purple Cynthia shirt, empty handed and sad.

"What's wrong Susie?" Angelica asked.

"I forgot my lunch at home, and I don't have any money to buy lunch today." Answered Susie.

"Here, take my lunch." Said Angelica, sliding her lunch box down the table towards Susie.

"Wow Angelica, thanks." Said Susie.

"No problem Carmichael." Replied Angelica with a grin.

Later on after school, Angelica showed up at Tommy and Dil's house, to find them in the playpen, putting together a Reptar puzzle. Angelica rushes over to them.

"Hey cousins Tommy and Dil, what you guys doing?" Angelica asked.

"We're putting together my new Reptar puzzle." Replied Tommy.

"Wanna help us?" Asked Dil.

"Sure!" Replied Angelica, picking up some puzzle pieces and putting them into the puzzle.

"So, you must be feeling better Tommy." Said Angelica.

"Yeah, I am, but you certainly don't seem like yourself. Why are you being so nice to us?" Asked Tommy.

"Well, in case you didn't know, I've been tortured by one of the biggest bullies around. He ruined my favorite shirt and made me get cookies for him, and, I now understand what I've put you babies, uh, I mean kids through over the last two to three years." Explained Angelica.

"Does this mean you'll never be mean to us ever again?" Asked Dil.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I'm off to get me some cookies. Yeah, that's right, you don't have to get me my cookies no more, from now on, I'll be getting my own cookies." She continued, as she got up from the playpen and headed into the kitchen towards the cookie jar on the counter.

The End

Closing Notes: Hope you all enjoyed that story. The names Jeffery, Larry and Buzz, were taken from the names of three of my nephew Zachary's favorite toys, a giraffe named Jeffery, a lady bug named Larry, and a bee named Buzz. And, be looking for more Rugrats adventures as we continue to explore their childhood, coming soon.


End file.
